


Wanderlust hearts

by Imaginxrychris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginxrychris/pseuds/Imaginxrychris
Summary: Three friends, one vibrant city, many of love stories.[Supercorp/monwinn]





	Wanderlust hearts

[Sector one: Mon-el's POV]

Paris France, what a dream come true it was for us. 

What do I mean by "us" you may ask?

Well, my names mon-el of daxam, or, Mike.   
I'm an art student, straight out of college. 

Alongside me is my best friend and half sister since birth, kara danvers. And our friend of almost ten years, lena Luthor. Although kara and lena dated in high school, whatever they're doing now, it seems to be working. 

Ever since we all came together at university, we planned to live altogether eventually. But we weren't sure where.

Up until 2 years ago, we decided we'd take turns working night jobs on certain schedules. Saving up together between studies for this very moment.

I remember it fondly. I'd work Tuesday and Wednesday nights, kara would work Thursday and Friday, and well, we let lena off with just Monday. Only Since she had the most immense distress in her enormous studies. 

It felt good to finally be where we wanted to. Still, we'll have unpaid student loans creeping up behind us every now and then. But it was all worth it.

I remember we really had nothing but the clothes on our backs when we first got out of college. But with little support from Lena's billionaire side of her family, which, mind you, wasn't much... we're where we are today..in the back of a taxi cab, arriving to our small apartment that we'd soon call home.

"Merci, bonne journée." I smiled, handing the driver the needed amount of Euros through the window, as he looked at me in astonishment.   
As if I hadn't been studying the whole French dictionary for a twelve hour flight. 

I got out of the car, and we all stood in front of the building, gazing atop of the medieval style yet quite classy building.

"Well, this is it." I sighed happily, pushing my glasses back up on my nose as I admired the building.

"Let's just hope we're actually getting what we're paying for." Lena sighed as she rose a brow, "there's been a few sketchy turns of events in the realty market on this side of town." 

I sighed in a concerned manner at Lena's information. "Well, we can only hope for the best. Considering this is what we get." 

We continued to walk into the revolving doors one by one. As we each got into the building on our own time, we were greeted by the beauty of the lobby itself.   
With gorgeous  browns of every shade, marbled tile floor, stained glass windows, and a chandelier that shone about as bright as the sun outside.

"That shit is higher than my income." I joked, pointing toward the elegant design of the bulbs on the chandelier themselves. "How did you afford this shit?!" I whispered to lena, whilst kara was going over paperwork with the landlord.

"My mother's rich," she sighed as she gave me a look, "and she'd do anything to ensure I wasn't a complete and utter disappointment." Lena reminded me, before walking over to kara at the service counter. 

I walked around, admiring the building, not focusing on where I was going. When I accidentally collided with someone.  
"I- I'm so sorry." I exclaimed nervously.  
"No it's fine!" The man smiled, "the names winn, winn schott."  
"Mike, Mike Mathews." I chuckled, shaking his hand. 

"What brings you to the wonder that is Paris France?" He asked politely.   
"My friends and I, living here has been our dream since high school." I chuckled softly.  
"Well, I've been living here for about three years now. If you need a tour guide, or anything really. Give me a call." He smiled, handing me a torn piece of paper with his phone number lazily written on it.  
"T-Thank you, winn." I smiled shyly, nervously ruffling my hair.   
"See you around?" He asked happily.  
"Definitely i- I mean I hope so." I chuckled quietly.

"Mike! Let's go!" Kara yelled, as lena began motioning for me.  
"Alright! Alright!" I yelled back, slightly aggravated as I jogged toward them.

As I caught up with kara, she flashed me a suprised look.  
"What?" I chuckled curiously.  
"Who was that?" She asked excitedly.  
"No one." I put off the question awkwardly.  
"Really?" She inquired with a smirk.  
"Yes, really!" I insisted quietly.  
"Oh, so 'mister no one' gave you his number?" She asked sarcastically  
"..His name is winn." I fessed.  
"..So?.." the kryptonian asked excitedly.  
"So? He just gave me his number incase we needed anything. He's lived around here for a long time." I explained.  
"Sure, mister slick..." kara chuckled, giving me an ornery look.

 

As we were heading up the elevator, it finally sank in. Three college graduates, an art student, a corporate, and a superhero. Finally on the way to achieving our dreams.

As we stepped out of the elevator, the halls were just as simple. But you could tell there was money well spent on it.

"Guys, come on. This way." Kara said, motioning down the halls.

We got to the door, our apartment door. It just didn't feel real.

"Room two ten." Lena sighed happily, unlocking the door as the keys jingled loudly.

As lena opened the door, I walked right in excitedly. To see the apartment was just as simply modern as the halls. Yet very bright, practical, clean, open concept.

"Holy cow lena," I exclaimed, "your mother might not be such a bitch after all."

"Oh, she is." The brueneutte scoffed, "this is about the kindest she's going to get." 

Kara lugged the rest of the bags in the door and sighed in realization "not much furniture.." 

"But hey," I said optimistically. "We have a couch, and a furnished kitchen.." 

"And one mattress!" I heard lena yell from another room. 

Kara practically dropped everything and hurried to that very room.

I walked in to see a mattress atop a rusty, metal queen bed frame. 

"You guys can take that." I smiled.   
"Are you sure?" Kara chuckled unsure.  
"Yes of course." I chuckled lightly, "If you know me, you know I've never needed much to get by." 

 

By around eleven thirty, I brought kara and lena their suitcases and bags. Then a few minutes later, I began to set up the couch for myself. 

I was content with where we were at, I was happy, this city was what we were hoping for. 

 

[Final POV Sector: Writers narration POV] 

 

Lena and kara had started unpacking so that they had time to do much more productive things in the morning.

With nothing but a bed in the room, they had to improvise while unpacking.

They both unpacked their things and sat them neatly and compactly against the wall. 

Lena had been in the bathroom for quite some time, as kara was ready for bed herself.

Kara sighed tiredly as she settled down under the thin, cold sheets to fall asleep. 

Right as the kryptonian's eyelids began to get heavier so she eventually fall asleep, lena opened the bathroom door. 

Kara sprung out of bed as a reaction to the bathroom lights shining in her eyes. 

"This will forever be slightly embarrassing.." lena whispered to herself.  
"W-What is it, lena." Kara asked in a soft, gentle, yet tired tone.   
Lena began motioning to her back "I may or may not need a little assistance.." she chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright," kara laughed softly, "turn around." She sighed sarcastically.  
Kara began to attempt to undo Lena's bra strap.  
"Damn.." kara struggled, "you really got this one fucked up." The blonde chuckled.  
"Hey!" Lena said offended  "I don't always get it stuck like this." She joked.   
"You always were a little bit clumsy." Kara smiled jokingly.  
"I was seventeen give me a break." Lena scoffed jokingly.

"There!" Kara exclaimed optimistically, "done." She smiled.

Kara could barely hold in a sound when lena began pulling off her bra. But, respect is respect. 

 

Lena slipped her bra off and walked quickly past kara to set it with the rest of her clothes.   
"D-Did you wanna get a-a shirt?" Kara stuttered in nervousness, with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah- just let me get past you-"   
Lena began to slip past kara before she almost tripped over her own foot.

 

Kara caught the brueneutte in mid fall,   
"...Hi there." she said softly, with a admiring smile.  
"H-Hey.." lena stuttered, looking the kryptonian up and down with glimmering eyes. 

"You- you Alright?" Kara stuttered.   
"I...am." lena quivered. 

Keeping eye contact with the brueneutte, the kryptonian woman picked lena up by her legs and letting her down on the bed.   
Kara quickly unbuttoned her shirt, eager to feel up on lena. 

The blonde began teasingly kissing up on the brueneutte's abdomen, before lena layed a hand on the back of her head in order to get her to stop.

"What is it?" Kara huffed impatiently.  
"So..what are we then?" Lena asked, breathing hoarsely and impatiently.  
"If you'll let me finish.." kara continued flirtatiously "maybe we'll find out."


End file.
